Embodiments of the present invention relate to nebulizers. In particular, the present invention relates to use of a variable voltage and frequency driver for at nebulizer having a sealed liquid drug reservoir capable of maintaining a negative internal bias pressure.
A wide variety of procedures have been proposed to deliver a drug to a patient. In some drag delivery procedures the drag is a liquid and is dispensed in the form of fine liquid droplets for inhalation by a patient. A patient may inhale the drug for absorption through lung tissue. Further, the droplets forming the atomized mist may need to be very small to travel through small airways of the lungs. Such a mist may be formed by a nebulizer.